User input devices, such as gaming controllers, can include various proportional and analog-type controls, such as joysticks, thumbsticks, control sticks, proportional triggers, or other input mechanisms. These input mechanisms typically include both mechanical and electrical elements to allow for user manipulation in one or more directional axes. The user input devices can be employed in various interactive systems, such as discrete gaming consoles, computer gaming environments, portable gaming systems, and other devices and systems, which might also include aviation, military, or industrial control systems. The Microsoft Xbox® family of gaming systems are examples which can employ these user input devices, with a gaming console configured to communicate with gaming controllers over wired or wireless interfaces.